


Temptation

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Cheating, Come play, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Public indecencies, Smut, fear kink, some violence, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: When you were drawn to the tall, dark, and handsome stranger at the club, you had no idea what the night would lead to.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This was randomly inspired by Ariana Grande’s breakup with your girlfriend, i’m bored. This fic is for my Come Play square from my @spnkinkbingo card. If you’re interested in a next level fanfiction experience, check out @scentsfromthebunker’s Lucifer!Sam scent :) also, thank you @saxxxology for looking this over for me!! xx  
> (urls from Tumblr)

He walked into the club, and you instantly lost interest in the guy that sat to your right,  attempting to get in your pants with feeble chit chat. One look at _him_ and you knew you wanted a taste. He was the living, breathing epitome of that damned apple from the Eden garden. Tempting, and no doubt deliciously juicy.

You were drawn to him by a force you couldn’t explain, but you didn’t care to. All you cared about was having a bite.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t come alone.

She was at least a foot shorter than him, with dark and thick hair- that you wanted to yank as you pulled her away from the beast of a man whose arm she clung to. The look in her eyes, as she scanned the crowd, made it clear she knew just how lucky she was. The girl was gorgeous, your couldn’t deny that, but she was also in the way and _had_ to go.

Not bothering to act discreet, you watched as they moved to the a table and waited for someone to come by and serve them. Internally glaring, you watched the way his arm draped over her shoulders as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. Whatever she said, it made her blush and bite her lip, pressing further into him.

Then he looked up, and you felt a rush of heat pulse through you as his gaze met yours.

His lips twitched into a grin, teasing, knowing, playing, oh so tempting. As his date remained oblivious, turning to suck and nip at his throat, he watched you watching him.

_Two can play at this game._

Snapping your head away, you turned to the guy who hadn’t stopped talking beside you. “Wanna dance?” you asked abruptly, cutting him off.

Caught off guard, they guy barely managed a quick nod before you were grabbing his hand and leading him towards the dance floor.

You purposefully picked a spot closer to the edge, but still behind the other countless partners dancing. The lights were dim, with a red tinge, creating an atmosphere that stoked the lust growing inside you.

The beat was long and slow, the kind of song you needed. Pulling the guy close, you wrapped an arm around his neck and began to sway your hips. His hands came down to rest on your waist as he moved along with you, pressing in closer. Grinning knowingly, keeping your eyes on the ground to play the bashful act, you turned in his arm.

He was quick to take the opportunity and stepped right up to you. Hips swaying, you could feel his growing bulge with every move as it pressed against your ass. The guy wasn’t packing anything impressive.

Dragging your eyes up, you caught the gaze of that dark, dangerous, and delicious stranger. He was watching you with this look in his eyes that made you shiver with desire. There was a possessive gleam in his gaze, a look that suggested he wanted you as much as you wanted him.

Keeping your eyes locked on his, you reached up to caress your dancing partner’s cheek as you led him down to your neck. The second his lips began to leave sloppy kisses on your exposed shoulder, your stranger turned to his date.

You watched as he somehow managed to detach her from his arm before she slid out of the booth and sauntered off. You watched as he waited, eyes following her retreating form with a level of appreciation that didn’t come close to her infatuation for him. You watched, then, as he turned to you with eyes so dark they were almost black.

Still dancing and grinding with your partner, you turned your back on _him_ and feigned interest in the man still sloppily kissing your neck.

Hands slid along your waist, sliding between you and the guy grinding against you.

A short game of tug-o-war was played where you were the rope. Both men kept up with your movements, dancing, pressed against you, trying to dominate every inch of you and shake the other guy off. Wedged between your desires and a pest, you basked in the attention, knowing it would lead to a glorious ending.

Your stranger’s grip tightened as he leaned in to the other side of your neck. Only he didn’t suck at your exposed skin, instead you felt his lips brush against your jaw.

“Get rid of him.”

Lips tugging into a grin, you turned towards him. “And why should I do that?”

“Because if I have to do it, it won’t end well,” he warned on a low growl that shook you to your core in _all_ the right ways.

Nodding, you met his eyes for a short moment before you turned to the other guy.

One look down at you and he knew his efforts were for nothing. All you had to do is give a shrug of one shoulder and lean into your stranger, and the deed was done.

Mumbling under his breath about you being a tease, the guy dragged his feet away.

Alone with the stranger, you turned to him, sliding your arms up his chest before wrapping them around his neck. The move required you to press up against his chest due to his height, but you weren’t complaining.

“Does your girlfriend know you’re getting hard on the dance floor in the arms of another woman?”

“What girlfriend?” he grinned, leaning down to capture your lips with his.

Running your fingers through his hair, moaning into his mouth, you continued to sway to the music. His hands grasped your hips tightly, holding you to him as he moved with you. Bodies pressed together, in the middle of the crowded dance floor, you slid your hands all over each other.

His tongue snaked into your mouth and slid along yours, drinking you in. Arms wrapping around your waist, he pulled you flush against him, pressing his crotch into your stomach.

Now he was _definitely_ packing something impressive.

Fingers creeping under your shirt, he pulled the cup of your bra down and pinched your nipple between his finger and thumb. Your gasp broke the kiss, giving him the chance to trail his lips down to your throat. Arching back for him, you whined as he sucked and nipped at your pulse point, making your pussy flutter with need.

Dragging your leg up his, you angled yourself ever so slightly so you could feel the thickness of his thigh against your panties. Moving to the music, you began to grind against him. He helped, holding you right where he wanted as he continued to leave bruises on your neck, and tweaked your nipple.

Tugging on his hair, drowning in his touch, you felt yourself quickly near that sweet ending you craved almost as much as you craved him.

Chasing that approaching climax, your lips parted in a silent cry as he pinched your nipple and bit down where your shoulder and neck met. The pain and pleasure of it all sent you tumbling into an ending that had you clutching at him as you twitched and groaned in the middle of the dance floor.

You could feel him grinning against your neck as you rode out your orgasm. “Ready for the main course?”

He didn’t give you a chance to respond before he was grabbing your hand and pulling you away from the crowd. Lost in the darkened rooms and thrumming music, you followed obediently as he took the two of you to a darkened corner of the club, close to the exit.

Wrenching your arm, he spun you around and slammed you against the wall, knocking the wind out of your lungs. As you tried to suck in a breath his lips sealed over yours, claiming any air you might’ve found.

Growling into your mouth, he tore his lips away and looked down at you with eyes that were black. Not darkened, not almost black, but completely obsidian.

The rush of fear that rippled through your was exhilarating.

Sensing your growing desire, he snarled and dragged you out of the club. Once outside, he hailed a taxi down on the side of the road. As the vehicle rolled to a stop, he bent down and grabbed the back of your thighs, hoisting you up to wrap your legs around him. Pressing your ass against the car, he flung the door open and then slid the two of you inside.

You didn’t listen as he rattled off directions to the driver. Instead you found yourself grinding against him, seeking out more friction as you licked at his throat and moaned at his taste.

His grip on your hips tightened as he dragged you against the hardness hidden in his jeans. Clutching at his hair, you held him close and breathed in his ear, panting for more.

A hand slid between your bodies and pushed your panties to the side, effortless slipping two fingers into your waiting pussy. He swallowed your sounds, sealing his lips over yours as he fucked you on his thick fingers. Scissoring you open, he enjoyed every flutter of your walls.

You came twice more in the backseat of the taxi, quivering on the stranger’s fingers. When the vehicle arrived at your destination, he pulled his hand out from between your thighs and licked himself clean, moaning at your taste.

A light slap to your ass prompted you to slide out of the car as he tossed a bit of extra cash to the driver.

Standing outside, waiting for your stranger to join you, your eyes looked up at the dark and seeming abandoned building in front of you. It set an uneasy feeling in your gut as you spotted the dead plants, grafiti, and broken windows. Then, to make matters worse, your gaze landed on a faded and fallen sign that read ‘Needham Asylum’.

“Nervous?” your stanger asked as his hand slid along your back and lips pressed against your shoulder.

Behind you, the taxi drove off, leaving you with the stranger in this strange place. Suddenly all your lust faded as you wondered if this was where you were going to meet your final ending.

Chuckling as you shook with fear, he gave your cheek a gentle kiss. “Don’t worry, if I wanted you dead I would have given you to Ruby.” Sliding his hand into yours he started towards the building, walking backwards as he lead you closer to what looked like the gates to all your nightmares. “Trust me, sweetheart, the only way you might die tonight is if I fuck you to death.”

Tugging on your arm harshly, you crashed into his chest moments before he lifted you off the ground. With your legs wrapped around him, you threw your arms around his neck to keep yourself balance, but that only served to press you closer to him when made him grin.

“Name’s Sam, by the way. Just so you know what to scream later.”

Grabbing the back of your head, he brought you down to him, smashing your lips together in a heated and desperate kiss once more. That, plus the feel of his hard body flush against yours, stoked the flames of your desire back to life.

Deep in the throes of desire, you didn’t even flinch as the doors of the asylum flung open behind you without a single touch. You didn’t blink an eye at the dozens of people inside who ducked out of the way as Sam led the two of you down numerous corridors. Too distracted by the feel of his hands and lips, you simply arched into his touch and moaned, not giving a single care to whatever was going on around you.

His hands slipped, letting you slid down to your feet as he pulled away from you. Standing there, in a room made from brick and stone, you were completely focused on the man you stood in front of as he took a few steps back. Looking you up and down, he reached down to adjust himself before his gaze met your. Watching you, he tore his jacket and shirt off, leaving his chest bare to your eyes.

Drinking in the sight, you felt your mouth water at the sight of all his muscles and flesh. Nothing looked more delicious.

Stepping towards you again, he smirked as he grabbed your dress and tore it in half as if it were nothing more than paper.

You gasped, feeling your panties flood at the show of strength and dominance. “Fuck me…”

“That’s the plan.”

Lifting you off the ground once more, he tossed you onto the large bed. As you bounced on the soft mattress, he began to work on his belt, making a show of it as you sat there, leaning up on your elbows, watching him between your spread thighs.

He didn’t even try to hide the way he took in the view, growling as soon as he spotted how wet your panties were. Pulling the belt out from his jeans’ loops, he knelt one knee on the edge of the bed and reached out to grab both of your arms. You obeyed, handing him your wrists as you pressed them together expectantly.

Once they were tied together, however, he didn’t let them go right away. Instead, he tossed them above your head and then began to crawl over you. Falling back onto the bed, you held your breath as he kept on moving higher until his covered crotch was hovering over your face. Kneeling there, he grabbed your hands and adjusted the belt so it was secured around one of the headrest’s bars as well.

“Now you can’t run.” He grinned down at you, flashing those black eyes again.

You whimpered, clenching your thighs together. “Sam…”

“Shhh.” Crawling back down your body, he leaned over you, brushing his lips over yours. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.” Pulling back to sit on his heels, he finished undoing the rest of his pants before pulling himself free.

Suddenly you were nervous again. The sight of him, hard, red, and leaking… never had you seen a cock so large and thick. It was completely proportionate to the beast of a man who was now stroking it as he watched you have a mini freak out, wondering how on Earth he was supposed to fit inside you.

“Now you know why I had to tie you up,” he started. “Girls get a little intimidated. Hell… Ruby can barely take me. Luckily she’s a demon. The pain just makes it better.”

Eyes going wide, you struggled against your binds at the ‘D’ word. He just chuckled lowly, still stroking himself lazily. “Calm down. As long as you’re with me, no one will harm a hair on that pretty head of yours.”

Dragging his gaze over your body, he settled on your bra. Raising his free hand, he gave a flick of his wrist and tore it away. You gasp at the burn of the material scrapping along your skin but didn’t have a time to complain before your panties were removed in the same fashion.

“Much better,” he groaned at the sight of you completely bare and bound before him. “Ready sweetheart?” He didn’t give you a chance as he lined himself up long your slick slit and thrust himself in all the way.

Your scream echoed, bouncing off the walls as you threw your head back and fought against the leather holding your arms in place. None of it deterred Sam, though. In fact, your cries and struggles only seemed to turn him on more.

Leaning down, he crashed his lips against yours as he started a hard and fast pace, slamming into your cervix with every thrust. You were helpess as he fucked you with reckless abandon. His fingers left bruises in their wake as he gripped you wherever he could hold. Pulling on your hair, biting at your skin, he dominated every inch of you.

It was the hottest thing you’d ever experienced.

Once the initial shock wore off, you found yourself crying out for more as your legs wrapped around him. He enjoyed your pleasure as much as he enjoyed your pain, and groaned into the crook of your neck as he fucked you senselessly.

Pulling away, he grabbed your hips as he began to jackhammer into you.

Watching as you fell apart for the fourth time that night, he reached into the pocket of his jeans and produced a knife. You didn’t even care, too far gone in the moment to worry about him hurting you or not.

Instead of bringing the knife down to you, however, he cut a line along his own neck.

Tossing the knife to the ground, he flicked his wrist in the direction of your binds and freed you. As soon as you felt the leather loosen and give way, he was wrapping an arm underneath you, and pulling you to his chest. You had no chance to fight before he guided your lips to the cut on his neck.

You drank. Out of instinct, you lapped up his blood and moaned at the taste. A rush of white hot heat settled under your skin, burning away everything that wasn’t Sam and pleasure.

He fucked you harder, groaning in your ear as you sucked as his neck. Holding you close, feeling the way your body sung as his blood flood its system, he came. With a snarl, he held you down on his cock as he filled you to the brim with his seed. You felt it overflow and slide down your thighs as he just kept coming, fucking an obscene amount of cum into you.

The intensity of his blood and feel of his warmth inside you pulled you into a fifth and final orgasm. Crying out against his neck, pulling on his hair, you clenched around his cock and milked the rest of his seed from him.

Once the shock waves of your climaxes ended, he laid you back down on the bed. Panting heavily, trying to catch your breath as you chest heaved, you couldn’t take your eyes off him as he remained kneeling between your thighs.

His gaze found its way to your slit and watched as his cum poured out onto the sheets. Without a word, he dragged two fingers along your over sensitive folds. You twitched and whimpered at the touch, making him grin smugly as he collected some of his seed. Still watching him, you sucked in a breath as he brought his hand up to your stomach and let the cum drip onto you.

With darkened eyes, he focused as he begun spread it as far as he could covering as much skin as he could. When there was nothing more to spread, he reached down and collected more cum, only to add it to the rest that was already coating your stomach.

As you stared at him, transfixed by the look of concentration on his face, you were suddenly pulled out of your thoughts as the bedroom doors opened.

“Sa-” The woman he’d gone to the bar with froze in the doorway.

Sam didn’t even look up from his task.

The anger that flashed across her face scared you more than anything else had that night. “You son of a-”

She didn’t get the chance to finish.

Lifting his hand from your stomach, Sam snapped it in her direction, squeezing his fingers into a fist. She was flung against the wall and held there as she began to scratch at her throat as if trying to release some invisible pressure there.

“I am in charge here, Ruby, not you.” Pulling his gaze from your stomach, he turned to glare at her. “I’m the King. You’re not my Queen, you’re my whore. You have no claim on me. Don’t think otherwise… or one day it might get you killed.”

Releasing his fist, he let her drop to the floor. She rubbed at her neck, looking at the two of you with betrayal and fear, before she pulled herself to her feet and scurried out of the room.

Alone again, Sam looked back down at you. No words were spoken as he got back to playing with his seed, spreading it along your stomach. Lying there, staring up at him, feeling his fingers glide along you as something under the surface continued to tingle with foreign energy, you found yourself staying right where you were.

“You’re mine now,” he told you, eyes following the movement of his fingers. When he finally did look up again, your gaze met his obsidian one. “Should’ve stuck with the other guy.”

“Should’ve done a lot of things… but temptation got the best of me.”

His lips tugged into a grin as he leaned down to capture your lips in a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he dropped onto the bed beside you. “Thank God for temptation.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “Pretty sure God had nothing to do with it.”

**Bamby**


End file.
